100 Short 100 Word Stories
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: 100 short stories about people in Harry Potter. Rated T because i'm paranoid. Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of its characters
1. Tom

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 1: Tom…A Harry/ Ginny Story**_

I love her and she knows it, she's known it all along. I didn't know it until I was sixteen and she was fifteen. I didn't know we were meant to be together, I didn't know that I loved her. I didn't know why I deserved to be loved by her. Some nights I would lie in bed and wonder why. I'd wonder why she chose me. Why did she choose me over all of the other males in the world? One time I asked her and her answer shocked me into not speaking for the next few months. "Tom."


	2. Candy

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 2: Candy …A Draco/Hermione Story**_

Candy. Yum. It's the way that I first really noticed that I liked him. We were in Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron and I. A head of pale blonde hair disappeared inside of Honeydukes. I followed him inside and down into the storage room. He disappeared. I looked around. A pale hand covered my mouth and muffled my scream. He flipped me around and I stared into his cold grey eyes. He removed his hand and instead covered my mouth with his. From that second on I knew he was mine.


	3. Antonyms

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 3: Antonyms ...A Blaise/Luna Story**_

The way her long, blonde hair blew across her face, to the way she would dance around on rainy days while everyone else sulked, he knew he loved her. After all, they were meant to be. With his dark, brooding manner, and her light, dreamy way, they were opposites but it's what made them perfect. They were perfect antonyms; he was dark and she was light, he was terrifying and she was soothing. But all the same he loved her. He may have just been another slimy git of a Slytherin, but to him she would always be ... perfect.


	4. Babies

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 4: Babies ...A Rose/Scorpius Story**_

I never thought it would be that embarrassing to take home my fiancée. The second I walk in the door with that diamond ring on my finger the whole family surrounded me. They all were saying how perfect we were together. Then, when everyone settled down, my mom stood next to me and started lecturing me about the perfect time for babies. My face probably looked like it was on fire. Not to mention Scorpius' face. After hours of the torturous talk, Scorpius asked, "What do you think she'll do when she finds out you're pregnant?" "Help me," I groaned.


	5. Can't

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 4: Can't ...A Theodore Nott/Hermione Story**_

She was crying she hadn't stopped for some hours now. "Come on, love. Please stop crying," he begged. "Why are you crying, anyway?" In all the hours he hadn't even asked her that question yet. "I'm just so happy!" she wailed. "Why?" "Because...because...you asked me to marry you!" "Yes, love, I did, and you still haven't answered me," "Well... I.... I ...can't," his face fell. "Sorry, but well... um, I'm not quite sure how to put this but, YOU'RE A FREAKING SLYTHERIN, THEODORE!" "Oh, yeah, right, forgot ...can't." "I really do love you, Theo. I really do love you, Theo."


	6. Damn

**100 Short 100 Word Stories **

_**Story 5: Damn ... A Zacharias/Ginny Story**_

Zacharias was walking down the corridor towards the Prefects bathroom. When he was standing right outside the door he heard the water inside running and a voice singing. He chuckled. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was filled with steam. The shower curtain was separating him from the person singing. Obviously it was a girl. He just stood where he was and waited for the lady to finish her shower. The water finally turned off and out stepped...Ginny Weasley. And damn was she hot. "So, Weasely." "Smith, what do you want?" She snapped. His lips slammed against hers.


	7. Earthquakes

Earthquake! ... A Parvati Patil/Blaise Zabini Story

The earth was vibrating and small stones were falling off the walls of Hogwarts castle. She ducked under one of the desks. As sudden as it had started the shaking stopped. The desk shook for a few more seconds and then it collapsed. "Help!" she shouted. Something outside of the desk creaked. The desk was lifted up. "You have to be more careful, Patil," he said. She looked at his eyes and recognized him as Blaise Zabini. The boy she had been staring at for the past eternity. He bent down and kissed her. "I'm glad you're safe." He smiled.


	8. Flurries

Flurries ... A Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy Story

The grey sky was depressing as Rose looked out of the library window. She caught a blur of green as the Slytherin Quidditch team zoomed past. She stood up and put her books into her bag. She ran down through the castle and out into the grounds. The Slytherins landed and she ran over to where they stood. "Scorpius!" she shouted. He glanced at her then turned away. Talk about the cold shoulder... she practically felt the flurries. The rest of the team laughed at her. She ran over to them and smacked him across the face before kissing him.


	9. Gargoyles

**100 Short 100 Word Stories**

_**Story 9: Gargoyles...A Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley Story**_

That first night I really met you was bizarre. It was freezing and we were on top of the roof. Not the Astronomy Tower where so many romances blossom, but the roof. Why you were out there, I never have known, but I was out there for the solitude. It had been raining, so it was slippery. Luckily, you were there for me when I fell. The only thing I could see as I dangled, 300 feet above the ground, was your face, your beautiful, gorgeous eyes. The only things to witness us were the stony, ugly faces of gargoyles.


End file.
